


Dryocampa Rubicunda

by CampionSayn



Series: February Prompts 2020 [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anti-Naruto Ending, F/F, Fuck Canon, Gen, Sakura is a good Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: Sakura reacted to Sarada's statement far better than Sasuke would have, all things being equal.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou/Uchiha Sarada
Series: February Prompts 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Dryocampa Rubicunda

She saw a butterfly perch on her butterfly, early in her life and far too soon in the season of spring for it to have made any sense looking back on the memory years later; when she had calluses and scars from missions that made her mother proud and didn’t gather any attention from her father—but that was beside the point.

“I wanna marry ChouChou,” Sarada decreed when she returned home from academy that very same day, starting in on her snack of butter over honey over toast, lovely and fluffy but not cutting off the words she spoke with exactness and a finality that would have done any Hokage proud in her seat; even when her feet still waved in the air, unable to touch the floor.

While Inner crowed to the highest of heights in the blank, but peaceful void of her mind, Sakura simply blinked, mouth still biting into her own after-work snack of garlic stuffed mushrooms, understanding the words and registering them, but having to swallow the entire mouthful before she could come up with the appropriate response to her daughter (HER daughter, not Sasuke; sperm donor deadbeats don’t get parental rights) that could make both of them happy, “As long as you ask her before you seek permission from her clan; she’s an heir and you’re an heir, so we’ll have to come up with a compromise…Maybe hyphenate your names.”


End file.
